Rewind, Reforge, Remembrance
by masamune11
Summary: Isaac akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan dewinya, bahkan sampai ke tahap menjual takdirnya kepada sang penguasa waktu. RRR-verse. Spin-off. AUish. Fate-Themed. One-shot challenge, #SSAF.


**Rewind, Reforge, Remembrance**

**oleh masamune11**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis: **Pertama... cerita ini bisa dibilang spin-off dari Rewind, Refight, Relive, yang berarti akan ada absurditas tingkat dewa yang melibatkan seorang penguasa waktu dalam mitologi Yunani. Akan sangat disarankan bagi para pembaca untuk membaca fiksi sebelah terlebih dahulu untuk menghindari keanehan salah sangka. Kedua, tidak seperti di fic sebelah, fic ini dibuat dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Ketiga, ide ini muncul di benak saya karena sebuah gambar yang beredar di sekitar SSAF (Saint Seiya Author Federation) dengan judul **Kraken Hyoga, Cygnus Isaac** dari galeri Deviantart **liruohai**. Ke-empat, penulis memang lagi _sedeng _saat membuat fiksi ini, jadi harap maklum.

_Oh, and anonymous flamers, flame all you like._ Tombol delete itu halal untuk di-_abuse_ terhadap kalian yang tak tahu tata krama dalam penyampaian kritik dan saran.

* * *

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bisa merasakan detik-detik ajal menjemputnya.

Ketika dia pertama kali merasakan kematian, Isaac mengingatnya sebagai kematian yang datang dengan begitu perlahan. Wajah pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi rekan bertarungnya itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia lihat-wajah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan tatapan sedingin es abadi. _Kraken Scales _yang dia kenakan berbeda dengan _Scale_ yang sempat ia lihat sebelumnya bersama dengan Seiya dan kawan-kawannya; bukannya perunggu beradu dengan emas, dia malah melihat biru, seakan cosmo Hyoga telah mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang khas milik dirinya; untuknya.

Di hadapan pria yang memiliki bakat dalam mengendalikan cosmo-nya sampai ke titik paling presisi, Isaac menjemput maut dalam patung es. Pilar Arktik tidak jatuh; seberapapun ia berusaha percaya pada teman-teman saint perunggu yang lain, mereka pasti akan jatuh jika Kraken Hyoga tidak dihentikan. Kekalahan Athena sudah dipastikan, dan bumi akan menghadapi amukan dewa laut Poseidon. Dunia akan dibersihkan.

Mereka gagal.

* * *

Ketika dirinya membuka mata, Isaac sudah berada di sebuah ruangan kosong berwarna putih. Kehampaan sepintas melandanya. Namun, tidak sampai satu detik kemudian, _Cygnus Cloth_ dengan cepat menyelimutinya. Dia kembali berdiri sebagai seorang pejuang atas nama keadilan, namun dewinya tidak ada di sana.

"Oh. Ada lagi yang datang. Kau... siapa?"

Jelas pemuda itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah suara, kuda-kudanya jelas berbicara tentang latihan yang dia terima di Siberia—latihan keras tanpa pengampunan gurunya sendiri. Dia juga tahu bahwa kuda-kudanya tidak sempurna, tidak seperti Hyoga, jika saja dia masih berada di pihak keadilan.

Isaac menggeleng, berusaha mengidentifikasi sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian formal dan rambut pendek yang dipotong rapi... setidaknya sepintas tampangnya seperti itu. Detik kemudian, ia menjadi seorang dewasa, seakan waktu baru saja berjalan berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepat sehingga sosok tersebut menua dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu kini berambut coklat sepanjang bahu... dengan hawa yang begitu tinggi, mirip seperti hawa yang dipancarkan Athena, atau Poseidon. Tidak seperti keduanya... orang ini memancarkan hawa yang amat sangat_ tua._

Alis beradu, dahi berkerut, lalu raungan yang terdengar begitu menggelegar, "Bicara, mortal!"

Isaac lebih memilih untuk mati sekali lagi, namun pada akhirnya dia berhasil berbicara... meskipun nadanya rendah, "...Cygnus... Isaac."

Sosok itu tampak ingin marah lagi, namun dalam sekejap figurnya kembali muda, lalu menjadi paruh baya—berganti-ganti seakan dia tidak tahu sebaiknya mengambil wujud apa dalam berkomunikasi dengan _Saint_ muda ini. Isaac sendiri agak heran mengapa dia seakan bisa memakluminya. Apakah sisi rasional pikirannya sudah dirampas Thanatos?

Sosok itu sekarang tersenyum, lalu tertawa, sampai pada akhirnya memandang Isaac dengan penuh makna, "baiklah. Kau ingin memperbaiki apa yang sudah terjadi? Bayaran untuk mengubah takdir itu mahal, begitu mahal sampai-sampai aku harus membutuhkan tujuh ksatria yang harus dikorbankan agar proses itu bisa dilaksanakan."

Isaac berkedip; siapa orang ini memangnya? "Memperbaiki... mengubah takdir...?"

"Oh, kau tak tahu?" sosok yang masih berdiri itu mengayunkan tangannya, seakan memanggil sesuatu. Seketika itu juga, ruang kosong itu berubah menjadi ruangan dengan tembok batu, meskipun warnanya masih putih gading. Berbagai macam layar transparan menempel, semuanya tentang aksinya sebagai seorang Cygnus, bagaimana dia kabur dari latihannya di Siberia, bagaimana ia dan kawan-kawannya berhasil menyelamatkan Athena dari skema Saga-semua momen kehidupannya terpampang.

"Aku bisa membuatmu menyelamatkan dunia, bocah. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Khronos yang maha agung ini, _sih_?"

Isaac tidak menyukai nada anak-anak yang mewarnai kata-kata penuh kesombongan tersebut.

Namun di akhir cerita, ia tetap memilih jalan yang telah ditawarkan setan, karena dia tidak ingin melihat dunia dibersihkan. Dan sejak saat itu, dia adalah Rider Isaac, seorang _Servant_ yang menjadi bagian dalam sistem Khronos Game agar dia bisa memperoleh apa yang dia inginkan. Agar Athena menang. Agar dia menjadi _Saint _yang cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Kraken Hyoga, sahabatnya sendiri.

Agar dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

* * *

"Bahkan setelah kalah perang, kau masih bisa terdampar di sini? Luar biasa, Cygnus Isaac..."

Rider Isaac... bukan, Cygnus Isaac sudah seharusnya pergi dari persimpangan dimensi waktu, tempat di mana Sang Penguasa Waktu berada. Entah tekadnya lah yang membawanya pergi dari dunia itu, sampai akhirnya tiba di hadapan penguasa waktu hanya dengan tubuh atasnya... atau mungkin kekuatan dewa lain telah memberikannya kekuatan.

"Kau begitu ingin mengubah takdirmu, Isaac?" Penguasa waktu dalam wujud bocah berumur 8 tahun itu kini membungkuk, sebuah senyum picik sekaligus kasihan terpampang, "ada cara lain, Isaac."

Isaac dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik, dipaksa untuk berdiri, sementara sekujur tubuhnya seakan dikembalikan ke wujud semula. Pikirannya buyar, seakan sosok itu tengah mengubah hidupnya hanya dengan sebuah jentikan tangan-dan sebuah _orb_ keputihan yang memperlihatkan dirinya sewaktu masih bayi. Samar-samar dalam pikirannya, dia bisa merasakan sosok Khronos mengambil bentuk seorang kakek tua, yang kemudian berbisik dengan penuh wibawa dan karisma di telinganya.

"Namun kau akan menderita di penghujung hayatmu. Apa kau masih menginginkannya?"

Dia bahkan tidak mengangguk ataupun bergerak, seakan teriakan hatinya itu sudah cukup bergema dalam ruangan hening bertembok putih tersebut. Detik itu juga, Khronos menjentikkan tangannya lagi. _Orb_ yang tadi ada di tangannya hancur, bersama dengan _Cygnus Cloth_ yang dia kenakan. Ribuan kerlip cahaya berpendar dari bola yang sama, berubah warna menjadi hitam, masih mencerminkan sosok Isaac di sana. Khronos melempar bola tersebut ke sebuah layar. Dengan cepat bola tersebut menghilang, menghitamkan layar, membentuk rangkaian gambar-gambar yang serupa dengan sebelumnya, tetapi berbeda. Sosok lelaki besar, bukan wanita. Sosok berambut pirang, bukan coklat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ribuan kerlip cahaya putih menyatu kembali, membentuk sebuah zirah legendaris.

"Selamat datang di dunia yang baru, Kraken Isaac."

Isaac bisa merasakan seluruh molekul tubuhnya ditarik, dipisah satu per satu, sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang dari hadapan sang dewa waktu.

* * *

Ini bukan kali pertamanya dia merasakan detik-detik ajal menjemputnya. Malah lebih tepatnya... ini adalah kali keduanya.

Dia tidak menyesal telah menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang Jendral yang bernaung di bawah Poseidon. Tidak ada kekecewaan yang berarti, sungguh; toh Hyoga pada akhirnya bisa belajar dari dirinya, bukan? Meskipun dia sudah berdosan begitu tinggi, Hyoga masih bisa memaafkannya, lalu Isaac sendiri bisa memafkan dirinya—

_—ah_.

Kehidupannya seakan diputar balik-kehidupan yang tak pernah ia ingat namun tahu bahwa itu ada. Dia berdiri mengenakan _Cygnus Cloth, _bertarung bersama dengan teman-temannya Hyoga... kemudian mati kembali di tangan orang ini lagi. Tetapi kini dia tidak menatap mata yang dingin dan beku seperti yang dia ingat; Hyoga menangis untuknya.

Lalu dia bertemu Khronos. Kemudian dia menjadi Rider Isaac, bertarung bersama tuannya, bertemu dengan Caster Sorrento, kalah di tangannya... dan dewa waktu itu mengubah jalan takdirnya. Dia yang seharusnya menjadi seorang Saint kini berada di dunia yang berbeda, mengenakan zirah milik salah satu musuh besar tentara Athena. Dia telah menjadi pengkhianat hanya dengan permintaannya.

Tetapi ini semua—dilempar ke dalam realita yang nyata namun berbeda, lalu mengabdi kepada musuh bebuyutan dewinya—sesuai bukan? Setidaknya dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena dunia tidak berakhir karena dirinya, bukan...?

...

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak bahwa dia hidup untuk Athena juga. Dia juga _Saint_. Dia dulu juga mengenakan zirah yang sama dengan Hyoga, dan dia dulu juga bertarung dengan Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, dan Ikki. Tapi... apa artinya dulu? Bukankah dulu dia berguru pada Aquarius Camus bersama dengan Hyoga? Bukankah dulu dia rela berkorban untuk menyelamatkan Hyoga dan pada akhirnya kehilangan mata sekaligus nyawanya? Bukankah dia sudah bersumpah untuk setia pada Poseidon?

Kapan sebenarnya mimpi tentang dirinya sebagai seorang Saint itu dimulai?

_Kau akan menderita di penghujung hayatmu, Isaac._

Kraken Isaac terbatuk; darah sudah mulai menghambat tenggorokannya. Dia tahu saat dirinya menutup mata, ia takkan bisa melihat mimpi itu lagi. Tetapi setidaknya, dewa itu salah, karena Isaac tidak begitu merasakan penderitaan, karena pria itu tahu bahwa sumpahnya sudah selesai. Sumpahnya di dunia yang mirip namun berbeda dengan dunia ini sudah berjalan.

Dia rela menjadi martir, jika itu berarti dunia bisa diselamatkan. Dia rela menjadi martir, jika itu berarti sorot pandang sahabatnya tidak terlihat mati, seperti yang ia ingat dulu ketika dia masih menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Dan Isaac pun menghilang di antara yang hidup.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **...Saint Seiya bukan milik saya. Fiksi fans ini dibuat karena saya hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja, tidak untuk mencari keuntungan :\


End file.
